A Jamais
by Yami Flo
Summary: Sans lui, le monde aurait été détruit, car Nasutei n'aurait rien pu faire sans les informations qu'il avait accumulé durant des années. C'est donc bien normal qu'elle lui rende hommage aussi souvent qu'elle le peut...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Family ; légers spoilers pour l'épisode 4 de la série et pour l'OAV Gaiden, brièvement mentionné.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement…

Note : Seigneur dieu, je devrais trier mes fonds de tiroirs plus souvent… enfin, mes fnds de tiroirs, je devrais plutôt dire, mes vieilles disquettes contenant mes anciennes fics. On y retrouve parfois quelques petites choses intéressantes, comme cette fic, laissée en suspens pendant près de deux ans. Enfin, maintenant, elle est finie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**A Jamais**

Le ciel est clair, parsemé de nuages à la blancheur éclatante. Un petit vent frais secoue les branches des arbres, emporte les feuilles avec lui. L'automne a pointé le bout de son nez derrière la chaleur de l'été. Une bien belle journée s'annonce.

En tant ordinaire, Yagyu Nasutei aurait profité de ce beau temps.

Mais cette clarté radieuse lui semble insipide lorsqu'elle se recueille devant une pierre tombale. Pas lorsqu'elle vient rendre visite à un parent aimé, ayant succombé à une mort atroce.

La tombe est simple, une pierre blanche portant simplement le nom Yagyu, et une année et un mois de décès. Pas le jour exact, cependant ; à quoi cela aurait-il servi, sinon à lui faire plus de peine ?

Elle parle à voix haute, et sa voix est fluette, déformée par l'émotion. Mais les premiers mots quittent ses lèvres malgré tout, et n'importe quel passant pourrait les entendre, s'il s'en donnait la peine.

-Bonjour, Grand-père.

_How fast time flies, I can't believe how quickly the moments have passed._

_The precious years have come and gone too soon, here with you._

_I've learned from you the right way to do what must be done._

_Now is the time to say farewell, with an eternally grateful heart._

Ses doigts effleurant presque la pierre, elle parle doucement, avec plus d'assurance.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt…J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…Mais, tu sais ce que c'est que de tenter de sauver le monde… Enfin, je crois que tu en aurais une petite idée si tu étais encore là et si tu avais eu le temps de connaître les Troopers. Oh, je suis certaine que tu les aurais adorés. Ils sont exactement comme tu les avais décrits ; forts, courageux, loyaux et incroyablement puissants.

Nasutei fit une pause. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le nom gravé sur la pierre. Six mois à peine après sa disparition, elle ne pouvait se défaire de la terrible incrédulité et de la profonde tristesse qu'elle ressentait en voyant ces quelques traits.

Mais ils reflétaient la réalité ; son grand-père, son mentor, était décédé, et elle était maintenant seule dans ce pays, à défaut d'être seule au monde. Après tout, elle avait ses parents, elle avait le petit Jun qui venait encore la voir assez souvent, et elle avait les Troopers…Sans oublier un énorme tigre blanc à l'origine d'une monstrueuse panique dans Tokyo.

-Shin, Shuu, Touma, Seiji et Ryo sont des garçons bien, vraiment. Je suis rassurée de savoir que ce sont eux qui possèdent les armures. Tu aurais vu leur pouvoir…C'est presque effrayant. Si jamais Arago avait réussi à s'en emparer…J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Heureusement, c'est terminé, à présent. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Enfin, pas de sa part. Toutefois, je ne suis pas certain que tout soit fini. Je t'ai parlé de l'incident à New York, n'est-ce pas ? Seiji ne veut pas en parler, et Ryo non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ils ont encore si mal. Oh, ils essayent bien de le cacher, mais même sans être des leurs, je peux le voir. J'espère seulement qu'ils surmonteront leur douleur…

_How close and deep our connection has continued to be._

_I will always remember your teaching and carry your wisdom through my life_

_And will always throw out my chest and keep my head held high._

_Now is the time to say farewell, with an eternally grateful heart._

-Des esprits, des démons continuent à convoiter les armures en secret. Peut-être avons-nous vu le dernier, et peut-être pas. Quelque fois, cela me fait peur. Pourquoi ces garçons n'ont-ils pas le droit à un peu de tranquillité ? Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours se battre ? Est-ce leur destin ? Si c'est le cas, il est bien injuste.

Elle continuait à fixer la pierre. Le reste du monde importait peu.

-Et moi, dans tout ça ? Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'aide ces jeunes gens du mieux que je peux, et en dehors de cela, j'étudie sérieusement pour devenir un jour un aussi grand professeur que tu l'étais. A part ça, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré l'homme de ma vie, mais j'ai bien le temps, ajouta-t-elle en riant faiblement, se souvenant de quelques taquineries qu'elle aurait souhaité réentendre.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en repensant à cette époque bien révolue à présent.

-Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, Grand-père, et ce que tu as fait pour ce monde. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour rassembler toutes ces informations… Si tu ne m'avais pas formé comme tu l'as fait… Nous serions tous morts, aujourd'hui. Alors je n'oublierai pas. Jamais. Même lorsque je serais Grand-mère à mon tour, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mon cœur te sera toujours reconnaissant.

Nasutei se remit péniblement debout. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla que quelqu'un était là, avec elle. Elle secoua la tête. Elle se faisait probablement des idées.

_How hard I worked from dawn to dusk in the classroom with you._

_Today I will go out to the world and make a difference there_

_And will never forget all the wonderful things I have learned from you._

_Now is the time to say farewell, with an eternally grateful heart._

**Fin**


End file.
